Darkness's Triangle Book One: Heart
by MrGagaSlashLover
Summary: Summary: Damon fixes Jeremy in a different way when Vicki dies, and he wants to repay Damon cause he is the key to a lock. This lock is for the tomb beneath the church, Katherine IS in the tomb and she ain't happy. With her boys by her side, this triangle of darkness is going to consume Mystic Falls and all those in it. Katherine/Damon/Jeremy
1. Moving Forward

Summary: Vicki died and Damon was there for Jeremy, just like he has been from the beginning. Stefan wasn't the first one back, and Damon cares for Jeremy he is Damon's human. This human is also the key to retrieving Katherine from the tomb, cause this human cares for Damon too and he'd do anything to make him happy.

Some times our own worst nightmares are created by us, no matter how good our intentions are.- Unknown

Darkness's Triangle

Chapter One- Moving Forward.

I felt like the walls were closing in around me, Elena was doing her best to try and convince me it would all be okay. But I wasn't having it I curled in on myself, I begged her to make me forget, to take the pain away. She left the room then and headed down the stairs, I heard vague talking and mumbling but nothing concrete.

The noises got louder and the footsteps approached the stairs, getting louder as they climbed. Damon opened my door and came over to the bed and sat down, the bed dipping under his weight as it had multiple times before.

"I suppose your here to make me forget, don't be too rough this time. I was able to pass the bruises as fight wounds, I doubt I'll be able to pass it off like that again." I said. "That kind of forgetting isn't why I'm here Gilbert, the memories you want them gone?" He asked me.

"Not if you have to go with them, I like having you here you keep the nightmares away." I answered. "Well it seems we're down to this, once again this is all we can do for each other." He replied. He kissed me then, his lips full met my thin ones hard. His tongue swept into my mouth like all those times before, hands griping my hips.

I moaned as his hands brushed the sensitive buds on my chest, my pants began to get tight as my dick sprang to life. I squirmed under him, that was when I noticed he was on top of me. His pants equally tight as his erection rubbing against mine, I groaned as hands made contact with me over my jeans.

As they quickly found their way to the zipper and buttons, I felt the cold air and hissed at the cold air. He smirked and tore my shirt away before licking across my chest, my buds hardened immediately and I groaned as his teeth bit down drawing a bit of blood. His fangs pierced my left pectoral as he drank, I moaned and allowed myself to be swallowed by the feeling.

My dick was engulfed by warmth before I could blink, and I felt his enter me. An impossible angle for a normal human, but one we managed quite often. The sex was always the same, hard, dirty, and fast. It took the pain away, and there was always time for the slow love making that we did on occasion.

After I recovered I finally spoke the question I had been dying to ask. "Do you think they know why your here, is that why you keep me around as leverage?" I asked. "Believe me love, they won't know till I want them to and I keep you because you're fun. Katherine will like you, I'm sure we'll be able to convince her to keep you." He replied.

"Great I do have a bit of a thing for threesomes, though I'm going to have to get used to her looking like my sister." I said. His fangs poked a finger as he ran it over my chest. "Trust me, you'll get used to it she's nothing like your sister." He said.

"You've found a way to open the tomb then?" I asked. "Yes, I found a way. A very ingenious way, I don't need the crystal anymore Jere. I found a way to break the spell, all it requires is breaking the seal of the door." He replied. "I'll do whatever I can to assist you Damon, you know that." I said.

His mouth found mine again and smashed hard. "I know you will, and the time is tonight. I want to free her before they have a clue, and the key is you. You are mine, and I will make sure they all know exactly which side your on." He said.

"I'm on your side the winning side always, we should go though before they hear us." I replied. We were dressed and at his car in less than ten minuets, and he put me in the passenger seat. The car started before stopping ten minuets later, the tomb was dark and musty and we entered quickly before opening the door.

It crumbled and Damon shoved me inside, I was the key the human who could enter and fish out Katherine. Finding her was easy her dress was tattered and dirty, but I could still tell. I knew this was going to hurt, but I had to help her.

"Katherine, I don't know if you can hear me but my name is Jeremy Gilbert and Damon sent me. I need you to drink, and please don't kill me." I said before sticking my arm into her mouth, she clamped down and began to drink. Her body reanimated before my eyes, and she looked like Elena but not.

She let me go and lead me towards the exit, she pushed me through the door. She followed behind me and sealed the door with another slab of stone, before facing me.

"He's cute Damon, and he's tasty I approve." She said before we disappeared into the darkness, the night swallowing us and our escape before dawn.

I woke up in Damon's arms, nothing was new there in fact it happened a lot. The new part was the third hand that grasped my wrist, I knew it was her honest but I was still half asleep so my mind wasn't fully awake. I looked up at her sleeping face, and I did notice subtle differences.

Her hair was in curls the way Elena hardly ever wore it, and the mole behind the left ear was absent. Her lips were fuller and her eyes were a tad deeper shade, but the biggest difference was that she was a vampire.

I knew this woman was dangerous, I knew what she had done and that she killed without a second thought. She was still breathtaking though, and she had been through so much pain. I had researched her in the town library, and she lost her entire family after she turned.

They were all murdered while she was visiting a kingdom far away, she had been the one to find the bodies. She moved and wasn't heard from again, supposedly dying alone in seclusion. She reappeared in eighteen sixty four, new name and everything here in Mystic Falls. But I cared for her, I felt a connection with her.

Her pain reminded me of my own, she was like me. So she may look like Elena, but she was nothing like Elena. Hell Elena wasn't even related to me, I have no obligation to side with her. It wasn't rocket science that her and Katherine were related, it was easy to figure out she was adopted.

Her eyes opened then, they searched mine looking for something before momentarily widening. She was up and out of the room and back again with a blood bag and food for me within a few minuets. She watched me eat silently while she drank through a straw, eying me closely.

"You remind me of someone Jeremy Gilbert." She said breaking the silence for the first time. "Could it be you? I know all about you, and I am the male version of you albeit not as severe." I replied. "I see that yes, I see the pain and darkness in your eyes. I have a solution for you as well, I could turn you." She suggested.

"I can live with that, but be careful I bruise." I retorted. "Damn you are like me." She joked. She glided toward me and slid her bleeding wrist into my mouth, before snapping my neck. After that I knew only darkness.

~Dream~

_"Elena, I have to tell you something but... you have to promise never to tell anyone." Jeremy tells his sibling._

_"I promise." She replies._

_"Do you swear on your life?" He asks her._

_"I swear on my life." She replies again._

_"Well, it's not something I have ever told anyone. I wanted to tell you for awhile now. But, now seems right. Me and Damon, we've been seeing each other for awhile now. I wanted to tell you I thought you would support me, so Elena?" He tells her._

_"Oh, Jeremy of course I support you. You have my word I won't tell anyone until you're ready. You're my little bro." She tells him sweetly._

_/_

_Jeremy walked up the stairs to head to his room, he had just returned from one of his 'meetings' with Damon when he passed Elena's room and heard it._

_"Yes Bonnie, it's such a piece of juicy gossip. No way, Jeremy won't be mad he told me not to tell anyone but I mean come on this is so good to pass up. That asshole has been hounding me since he arrived and because I ignore him he goes all fag on me." She says into the phone._

_"Elena, don't use that word remember Jeremy goes that way. I don't think you should do this Elena, not to your brother just think of how he'll be treated." Bonnie said trying to reason with her friend._

_Elena told, not even twenty four hours later that back stabbing bitch told his secret._

_"Elena, how could you! I trusted you with this, to support me but no you blab me out within three hours!" He screamed._

_"Jeremy, stop what are you doing!" She yelled trying to get away._

_"I had a secret, couldn't keep it swore this one I'd save I'll lock it in my pocket because you'll take it to the grave." He said as he knelt down and hit her again._

_Jeremy hit her again and again and again, until he was sure she was unconscious. He stood up and dragged her to her bed and wrapped scarf around her neck and began to pull._

_She woke up again then trying to fight him for her breath, but he was to strong as she slowly but eventually succumbed to her death._

_"Hey, Jeremy I thought we could go out for some pizza and maybe grab a… what the hell happened?" Damon asked him._

_"Two can keep a secret, if one of us is dead." Jeremy replied._

~End~

I shot up from the floor with speed that was foreign to me, my heightened senses driving me mad. My eyes darted around the room, and finally settled on Katherine. "That was trippy, I dreamed that I told Elena about me and Damon. She told and then I killed her." I said.

"Yeah it was what I call a transition dream, it happens when you complete the transition before you wake up. Usually your force fed blood." She replied. "Wheres Damon, does he know?" I asked. "No after I did it I moved you, I'll tell him after you learn control. We'll start immediately, mommy's going to teach you everything she knows." She said.

I was pulled to my feet, and a fist came at my face fast. I brought my own up and deflected it, and returned fire. I landed a few blows on my first try, and I could tell she was impressed. I ducked as another punch came at me, before jumping over a floor sweeping kick.

She smiled a genuine smile at me before ceasing to hold back, another fist cam at me twice as fast as before. I caught it and broke the wrist , she laughed as did I before I landed a kick to her knee cap. I heard a snap, and she was on the floor.

She was up again in a flash and knocked me down hard, I felt my left leg and right arm shatter. It was healed before I got up, I launched my body at her and we smashed through a wall.

She grabbed me by the throat and slammed me down, before I flashed behind her and pinned her to a wall. I had her beat, pinned to a wall a piece of wood right above her heart. She ran herself through, before laughing and pointing about two inches above the spot.

She broke my arm taking the stake, and pinned me to the floor before stabbing me in the stomach. "Great first try, I was really surprised." She said. "Next is the art of compulsion, we'll work on that tomorrow here's a blood bag." She said handing it to me, before pulling the stake out. I drank it, before flashing back to the boarding house and knocking on the door.

However, it wasn't Damon who answered the door. "Jeremy, what brings you here so late?" Stefan asked me. "I was actually looking for Damon, he promised me help with a project I have for school." I replied, lying easily. "I'm sure I can help you with it, you shouldn't be around Damon he's a bad influence Jeremy." He said. I thought about this a moment, and decided to give compulsion an shot.

I looked into his eyes as my pupils expanded. "You are my personal servant, in public you will act normal but when we're alone you will call me master. Damon and Katherine are also your betters, you may still see Elena if you wish but your my butler." I said. He repeated the words back to me before he bowed and lead me inside.

Author's note: I hope this was alright, it's Auish but is a sort of prequel to Secret. Follow Jeremy's descent into darkness, as we unravel the Secrets. It came to me while watching season one again, Kerthmon is my name for this btw. I love you guys and the second chapter will be along soon. Secret happened a tad different in this verse, it was a dream while Jeremy transitioned. It was a what if he confided in her scenario, so yeah Secret was made in preparation for this story and was a dream. So yeah sort of prequel but not.


	2. Blood, Sex, School

Summary: Vicki died and Damon was there for Jeremy, just like he has been from the beginning. Stefan wasn't the first one back, and Damon cares for Jeremy he is Damon's human. This human is also the key to retrieving Katherine from the tomb, cause this human cares for Damon too and he'd do anything to make him happy.

The demons of the night often become our fantasy's reality, but in the daylight they fade away into the shadows - unknown

Darkness's Triangle

Chapter two- Blood, Sex, and School

I followed my new servant into the house, Damon appearing at the bottom of the stairs within seconds. Stefan blinked like he wanted to say something, but he didn't and bowed. "Is there anything the masters require?" Stefan asked.

"We need two blood bags, please deliver them to Damon's room. I told him, he bowed and left to do as he was told. "What the hell is going on?" Damon asked me.

"Let's go up to your room, we can discuss it there." I told him. I was gone and in his room lounging on the bed before he responded. "Katherine turned you?" He asked after seemingly materializing next to me.

"Yes, and she taught me to fight well enough to pin her. I almost won, but she flipped me and stabbed my stomach." I said happily. "You almost beat a 500+ year old vampire on your first try? That's awesome Jere, and I see you got compulsion down nice job with Butler Stefan." He replied.

"Problem with that is that I can't let him go, he knows she's alive. If I let him go we'll be screwed." I said panicking slightly. "Don't worry if need be to release him, we'll just wipe it from his mind. But I have to say I'm going to enjoy this." He said. Stefan came in with our blood, handing us the blood bags and heading out the door.

I had a evil idea, I just couldn't pass it up it was too good. "Stefan, I want you to go to the blood fridge. Then take no less than five bags and drink them all, do I make myself clear?" I ordered him. "Yes master, it will be done." He replied before heading to do said task.

"You realize what you just did right? I admit he's much more fun, but he's going to kill people for the stuff." Damon reminded me. "I know that's why I did it, plus you said it he's more fun this way and Elena is pissing me off with the smothering shit.

This way she'll be far to busy trying to 'save' Stefan to even notice us, and then Katherine can move forward with whatever she has planned unhindered." I explained. " Have I ever told you how fucking sexy you are when your being devious?" He asked.

I nodded with a smirk and clothes began to vanish, hot mouths pressed together tongues circled each other. Cocks touched, moans echoed, skin was bitten, blood was exchanged. I topped for the first time this time, and my dick entered Damon before he groaned and begged me to fuck him. This went on for awhile the fucking, the begging, the orgasms.

I was getting out of the bed for a cleaning cloth when Stefan returned, his clothes soaked with blood. "I take it someone had fun then?" I asked. He nodded with a smirk. "Did you leave us any brother?" Damon asked as he emerged from the bathroom clothed. "Yeah there are five girls down stairs, how many do you want masters?" He asked.

"Me and Damon can share two, take the other three and party Stefan you earned it." I replied as I struggled into my skinny jeans. "Thank you master, that's really kind of you." He said before disappearing. A few moments later his door slammed shut and we went downstairs, which we now needed to have cleaned.

It was covered in blood and fluids, I knew from looking that there had been more than five girls at one time. But I decided to let Stefan have his fun before Damon and I lost ourselves in the blood. What I figured was a few hours later, my eyes opened to find Katherine smirking down at me.

"Looks like you guys had fun." She said with a laugh. "Yeah, and it's all thanks to my butler. Stefan is the best butler ever by the way." I said. "You mean you compelled him to be your butler?" She asked a hint of anger in her voice. "

Only you, me, and Damon. When he's alone with us he's a butler, but when we're around others he's normal. Well as normal as ripper Stefan is, I ordered him to drink human blood most of the mess is his." I explained. "Well Jere I admit I am impressed, I have to see this." She replied with a smirk. "Stefan! Katherine would like a blood bag, please grab her one!" I yelled.

I heard movement and saw a blur pass, before he appeared with a blood bag. "Here you are mistress, is there anything else you need?" He asked. "Not at the moment, thank you Stefan." She said, before he disappeared with a bow.

"I like Ripper Butler Stefan, he's not a total bore." She said with a smirk. "Yeah, but he kidnapped more than five girls last night. I need to make sure to watch him better, least he actually draws Elena's attention instead of being a distraction." I replied.

"You made him go off the rails to draw away Elena's attention? That is positively devious pet, I made the smart decision turning you." She said. I kissed her lips hard, my hand slipping up her thigh to her jean clad vagina.

Moans echoed once more as my other hand found her breasts, I pulled her shirt off knowing she hated it when her clothes were ruined. I bit one mound and palmed the other while my other hand was still between her legs, blood was exchanged again as my shirt and pants landed on the floor with her clothes.

"Jere, more I need more..." She moaned. I entered her tight cavern and she bit her lips trying to prevent screaming as I pounded into her with vampire strength and speed. Screams were heard probably by our closest neighbors, as her orgasm shook through her.

I came hard inside her, and kisses and bites were made. Damon awoke soon after we cleaned up and smirked at the smell of sex, but he remained silent probably fearing for his life if he said anything.

I trained with her again that afternoon after managing to pin Damon in a shameful five minuets, and this time I managed to pin Katherine as well. She smirked at me before telling me I was the best warrior she had the pleasure to fight, making me blush at her praise.

I went back to school when I woke up today, Damon dropping me off in my black Corvette before flashing back to the boarding house. As I feared Elena cornered me at my locker, and I pleaded with my best friend Victoria for help using my eyes. She laughed, before turning around and skipping to class.

"Where have you been all weekend, I know your mourning Jere but you can't just disappear Friday night and not be seen or heard from till Monday morning." She said. "I was busy dealing with stuff, I'm sorry and I'll call you tonight." I told her before heading to my first class. It was boring as fuck and I passed our exam with flying colors, before I left.

I made it out of the room and to the back of the school, which was dubbed the stoner pit. I walked over to it and was about to sit when I was pushed into a wall, I turned and hissed at my attacker only to find it was just Victoria. "You better put those fangs away, people might see Jere." She said soothingly. "Jesus Victoria, you don't sneak up on a vampire." I said.

I had talked to her over the weekend and told her everything, well what she didn't already know. She was my best friend after all I tell her everything, and she always is eager to listen. When I had told her I had been turned she was excited, I had wanted to be so badly since Damon had shown up and it came to pass.

"I'll see you later Elena is coming." She said before disappearing. "Jeremy, do you know where Stefan is he was weird over the weekend and he isn't here." She inquired. "I don't keep track of your boyfriend, but I'm sure he is out brooding or whatever." I replied.

It was obvious she was afraid he was on the blood again, and she was right. She probably heard about the missing girls we ate too, but it was so not my problem and I had three more finals today so I left her there. I ran across Bonnie in the hall, and I was so hungry.

I knew I shouldn't, but it was just one taste I just needed one taste. I smashed her head into the locker and sunk my teeth into her neck, she was disoriented and

that bought me time. I felt an over whelming pain in my head, and I ran as fast as possible to my next class glad she hadn't seen my face and curious as to what had just happened.

I finished out the day in a blur, but when I got to the boarding house Elena was there arguing with Stefan. I was about to pull away when she saw me, all I could do was think and what I was thinking went along the lines of 'What the fuck do I do now?'

"What are you doing here?" She asked me after I finally decided to go to the door. "I'm helping him with homework, he''s behind in a couple classes." Stefan told her coming to my aid. I would make sure he had fun tonight, he earned it.

"Yes and if you must know, I was here all weekend studying with Stefan. That's why he was busy." I told her. "Jeremy come home with me, Stefan isn't safe right now." She replied. "He still remembers Elena, Damon's compulsion didn't work so you can tell the truth." He fumed.

"I know he's back on the human stuff, and he hasn't tried to hurt me so fuck off Elena I need to study." I told her as I stepped inside past Stefan. I found Damon and Katherine laying on his bed upstairs, naked of course I watched for a bit. He entered her roughly and mouths touched, humping happened and legs entwined. After they finished sometime later they asked how school went, I didn't really know how to answer that though.

Should I tell them about the blinding pain from earlier, or should I leave it out and tell them about Elena? I considered this carefully in my head and thought for awhile, they evidently got I was trying to gather my thoughts because they were silent.

Finally I decided what to say to them, however I doubted they would like it. "I felt this blinding pain after biting Bonnie Bennett, she didn't see me but I had never felt anything like it before I felt like I was going to die." I told them.

"You bit a Bennett witch? In a crowded school? Jeremy you could have been discovered, we could have lost you I thought I had taught better." Katherine scolded me. "I know I'm sorry, but I was so hungry and she was there. I needed blood and Victoria wasn't around to offer, I was desperate." I explained.

"That doesn't matter, now we need to move the plan forward more quickly. Your sister is going to get a call from the witch, and then she'll know there is a male vampire that's a student biting people. She'll know he has a daylight ring, how long do you think before she figures out it's you?" Katherine asked. I sank on to the bed with the knowledge that I had failed, now we had a problem.

Author's Note: Hope chapter two is alright it's 243 am here so blah.

Official Playlist for this story:

That's Not My Name- The Ting Tings

Bad Day- Daniel Powter

Live your life- T.I

Girlfriend- Avril Lavigne

Break the ice- Britney Spears

Survivor- Destiny's Child

Hot N Cold- Katy Perry

Toxic- Britney Spears

Poker Face- Lady Gaga

Cowboy Casanova- Carrie Underwood

Gimme More- Britney Spears

Hollaback Girl- Gwen Stefani

Right Round- Flo Rida

SexyBack- Justin Timberlake

So What- P!nk

How to save a life- The Fray

Don't Stop The Music- Rihanna

Womanizer- Britney Spears

Bad Romance- Lady Gaga

Get The Party Started- P!nk

You Make me feel- Cobra Starship

STARSTRUKK- 3Oh!3

DONTTRUSTME- 3Oh!3

Cut- Plumb

Wanted Dead or Alive- Bon Jovi

Animal- Neon Trees

Hello Miss Heels- S.

Theme from TVD

Heart Attack- Demi Lavato

RIP- Rita Ora

Demons- Imagine Dragons

Cuckoo- Adam Lambert

Trespassing- Adam Lambert

Shady- Adam Lambert

If I had You- Adam Lambert

Radioactive- Imagine Dragons

Bleeding Out- Imagine Dragons

Love the way you Lie P2- Rihanna

We found Love- Rihanna

S&M- Rihanna

Let's All Die- Sharon Needles

Nightmare- Rihanna

Disturbia- Rihanna

What I've done- Linkin Park

I kissed a girl- Attack attack attack

Supernatural- Ke$ha

Warrior- Ke$ha

Cannibal- Ke$ha

Me Against The World- Simple Plan

Hello- Karmin

MSKWYDITD- Fall Out Boy

Cold Hearted- Glee Cast


	3. Information

Author's Note: Finally I know, I've been stuck here in Wabasha Minnesota since the tenth. I'm still here so let us thank my father for giving me access to his laptop, I will be returning Oct 3rd or 4th. Until then we will all have to make do with this informational chapter, as always thank you to Primavera15 for her input it is as always welcome and encouraged. This chapter won't have sex unfortunately, it will be purely focusing on Jeremy getting the rest of his vamp powers under control and information on his friend Victoria will be known as Vicky. Do note that Vicki as in Vicki Donovan is spelled differently and that she is dead. Enjoy.

Darkness's Triangle

Chapter Three- Information

Katherine's alarm went off, Tik Tok by Ke$ha filled the room waking me from my sleep. I turned my head to face her, a glare crossing my features as she grinned at my obvious annoyance. "Is there a reason your up this early, or are you just torturing me?" I asked her.

"Just making sure your up for school, I enrolled myself in it yesterday." She said casually, as if the idea of going to school with Elena wasn't a problem. "What are you going to do about Elena, isn't it a bit early to tip our hand?" I asked mildly concerned.

"I told them I'm her twin sister, and that our parents had felt that I should be home schooled and that the situation had changed." She replied flipping her hair over her shoulder, and pulled an outfit from her wardrobe.

"Well, you thought of everything haven't you?" I asked with a smirk. "Naturally Jere, don't I always?" She replied lacing up her thigh high boots. Her confidence in herself, while others found it stupid I find it endearing.

She walked out of the room, leaving me to dress and wonder where Damon had gone before following her. We made it to school in my flashy new car, and Katherine stepped out first. The whispers started immediately after she kissed me goodbye.

"Eww wasn't that Elena Gilbert?" "Did she just kiss her brother?" "Oh didn't you hear? Elena is adopted." "No that was Elena's twin Katherine, I saw her enroll yesterday." "Elena has a twin?" It was all too funny, but not as funny as the other face I saw in the crowd. Bonnie Bennett stared at me in shock, before her head spun to where Katherine had disappeared to.

I saw the gears turning, saw her placing it together bit by bit before she obviously came to the correct conclusion.

She backed away shaking her head as if she wanted to scream "No, Not Jeremy!" that image sent me over the edge into laughter. She disappeared from sight and I entered the school, quickly found my locker and flashed to my first period.

Katherine was sitting in the back of the room her back facing the door as she spoke with someone, as I got closer I grew fearful the closer I got the more of Vicky was revealed to me her tiny frame hiding behind Katherine's larger one.

I hoped my friend didn't say something that offended her, the minuet she did she'd find herself in a heap on the floor lifeless. But they were laughing and my confusion only grew once I discovered they knew each other, I had forgotten that Katherine had only been in the tomb for a couple years.

"I believe someone here owes me an explanation, I'm sure between us we can compel a teacher." I said announcing my arrival. "I haven't told you everything about me Jeremy, are you sure your ready to know?" Vicky asked me. I nodded and sat in a chair, preparing for a long explanation.

_New Orleans 1998 Vicky's POV_

_I walked through the crowded streets and entered the bar, I was underage but no one here cared. This was a different kind of bar, it belonged only to the supernatural. Humans were too scared to enter because of the 'strange accidents' that followed if they did. _

_So I strolled over to the counter and ordered a scotch on the rocks from the pretty brown haired bar tender, her hair in curls reached the small of her back. _

_She looked me up and down and sniffed, her face was actually impassive. I usually was viewed with distaste by her kind, but she didn't seemed to care what I was so I owed her the same. I knew what she was, how could I not notice the sickly sweet scent of the walking dead? _

_Vampire that's what she is, they smell like over sweetened candy mixed with decay. "What brings you to a vampire bar, Werewolf?" she asked me. "Just passing through Ma'am, I'm heading over to Virginia to check out Mystic Falls." I replied. _

"_That's my home town, I'll take you there if you wait till the end of the week. You'll need me with you to even cross the town line, vampires run it and they will kill you if your alone." She said seriously. _

"_But if your there they won't? I fail to see how you are so important." I replied curtly. "I have been alive since the fourteen hundreds sweetie, and Mystic Falls has been my home since 1864. _

_I am the most powerful vampire in residence there, you'll be save." She said. I nodded in agreement, and we made arrangements to leave for Mystic Falls the following Monday. _

_Over the week that followed, me and the vampire Katherine as I learned she was called became friends and as the day approached we planned to live together in her estate in town. When we arrived however we were met by another vampire. _

"_Kat, why did we stop who's that guy?" I asked. "Sweetie get out of the car, you need tto run as fast as you can away from here." was her only response, as she exited the car and began to speak with him. My scent hit his nostrils as I got out and began to run, and I heard her call him back. "Klaus let her go, she means nothing to you it's me you want." _

_She told him as I hid behind some trees. I watched as he struck her down and began to drag her away, he stopped his eyes searching the trees before landing on me. He was next to me and biting into my neck in a second, and all I could focus on was the pain. "I'll let you live mutt, but as something magnificent." He told me before disappearing with my new friend. _

"_Kat, Kat, Kat where are you? Katherine!" I screamed. My first and only friend, taken and probably killed leaving me to die in the snow._

_End Flashback _

"It's true, I'm a crime against nature. I'm a Hybrid."

Author's Note 2: I'm happy with this one, we now know what Vicky is and if you have questions or request about things that happen to her send em to me. I'll check with Primavera15 (Who the character is loosely based on) and get back to you. Please don't boil me in oil!


	4. The Past, The Present

Author's Note:So I haven't gotten any new reviews since posting the newest chapter, so I'm going to keep going till I get a few. This chapter will include more humor and some more explanations, as well as reactions from Katherine showing up. Elena won't be in this chapter either, she probably will return for chapter five because Bonnie will be trying to figure things out on her own in this one. So while we explore this stuff and delve into the past a little more, pleas enjoy!

Darkness's Triangle

Chapter four- The Past, The Present

My world stopped spinning, my best friend had been lying to me for two years. She was supernatural and she hadn't told me, had she fed on me? Had she lied about other things? How had Katherine ended up in the tomb after that, where was this Klaus guy now?

I did the only thing I could I forgave them, what else could I do? I lived with one of them, and I knew Katherine didn't share everything with one person she was just too insecure. "I forgive you. I forgive both of you, but I think there are some gaps needing to be filled." I said.

_1990 Mystic Falls, Virginia Vicky's POV_

_I lied there for what felt like hours, my neck making a pool of blood around me. My friend was gone and I was alone, I was going to die. The realization hit me like a ton of bricks, and I began to cry for the first time in a long while. _

_I remembered my clan, my family that had warned me not to go. The look on my mother's face when I told her she wasn't needed anymore, that I was an adult and her job was over. _

_The look on pop's face when he said I'd die out here and begged me not to leave, my sister's hope when I told her I'd come back one day. That wasn't going to happen, I was going to die in the snow and never be able to tell them I'm sorry. _

_That I was stupid and over confident, and most of all I couldn't ask my mother to hold me and tell me it would all be okay. My little sister and the brother on the way would grow up without their big sister, without anyone to explain things to them the way only a big sibling could. _

"_Mom, Pop, Zoey, I'm sorry." I murmured before fading from existence, my world becoming nothingness just a black blanket in front of my eyes and finally I died. _

_End Flash_

"Yes there are gaps, but they aren't important and honestly painful to remember. If it's important one or us will tell you, until then let's focus on the situation at hand. We also need to compel Miss Trancy, cause she's heard everything and is now looking at us like we're nuts."

Vicky said prompting the other two to look at said teacher, who if it was possible with her short stature was trying to shrink and merge with the door.

She gave a shriek when Katherine appeared in front of her in a blink, and fainted to the floor with a thud just as Bonnie entered the room.

_1990 Mystic Falls, Virginia Katherine's POV_

_I watched Vicky crumple to the ground, Klaus's teeth imbedded in her neck as she screamed in agony. I laid on my side the vervain preventing me from moving to help her, she screamed my name over and over as I was dragged from the clearing. I am a survivor, I will make it through this I thought. _

_As the vervain began to wear off, I began clawing at graves and door jams. Finally we reached the door to the tomb, it was already wide open. I fell silent, he was planning to lock me in there with all the vampires I had betrayed. _

_The lights went out as the door sealed behind me, all the hope I felt of finally being free gone as I was cornered and fell into darkness._

_End Flash_

Bonnie stopped where she was, her eyes darted between the three of us. "Looks like we have one more to compel." Vicky said grabbing for her arm.

"No don't touch her she can hurt us, she's a witch." I try to warn, but it's too late and Vicky is on the floor screaming. I lunge at her and knock her to the floor, the concentration brakes and Vicky stands up.

"Your with them? Turning your back on your family, your friends?" She asked her eyes judging me, hurt and betrayal the most prominent emotions.

"I will side with my kind and my mates witch, now leave before we kill you. You can't take on three alone." I tell her with a snarl, my fangs popping out.

"You have no idea who your dealing with, I can do more than you think." She spat as her eyes turned white and she levitated into the air, her hands rose to the ceiling and the lights went out as bulbs began to shatter and the room began to shake. We all hit the floor our heads on fire, our brains feeling like they were being repeatedly boiled.

"We have to retreat Jere, she's a Bennett witch. She is the ancestor of the witch who built the tomb, we can't fight her." She yelled. We flashed up from the room as a group, and within minuets reappeared at the boarding house.

_1990 Mystic Falls, Virginia Vicky's POV_

_I woke up in a bed surrounded by strangers, they looked familiar but I had never met them. It clicked for me then though, Katherine had spoke of this girl she said if I ever needed help to find her. _

_That she owed Katherine a few favors from years before, Anna was her name she was Pearl's daughter and Pearl was in the tomb. "Katherine called me a couple days ago, said that if I found you your plans to explore hit an unexpected road block and to make sure you lived. _

_I have some interesting news for you though, your not alive but not dead either. Your something I have only heard of in legends, a crime against our species nature. Your a Hybrid, someone bit you and instead of killing you it melded with your DNA making a Hybrid." _

_She explained. "So when I died, I did actually die?" I asked. "Yes you died, it was your final act as a pure Werewolf. _

_You crossed over into something completely uncharted, a creature of fables and children stories something I believed to be a myth till you. _

_You would be dead by now, but you have made a powerful friend and her friends are mine. I owe her my life literally, and you are my newest project so be prepared because now you must feed."_

Author's Note2: I hope this was alright I'm going to start chapter five now, don't know if it'll be up tonight or not. It will be part 2 of this chapter and contain more flashes from the past, these aren't ones they are telling Jeremy they are memories. If they are specifically telling him something, he'll react somehow it'll be obvious.


	5. The Past, The Present P2

Author's Note: Okay chapter five is here! I can't wait for you guys to see where this story is going, and I'm sure when everything is said and done you won't be disappointed. Vicky is going to play an important role later on, hence the massive back story. I need people to be able to relate to her, or I'll have everyone saying they hate her. There will be character death, and this won't be a horribly long story. I expect chapter 15 to be the last, possibly sooner and this will have an open ending but at this time I can neither confirm or deny a sequel. This would be up to myself AND Primavera15, if she doesn't get tired of seeing her likeness and gives an okay I MIGHT consider it.

Darkness's Triangle

Chapter Five- The Past, The Present P2

_Bulgaria 1431 Katherine's POV_

_I entered the castle of my own accord, but something about it gave me complete chills. The Mikhalsons were nice enough, but the son Nicklaus followed me around from the moment I entered while another of the boys Elijah just stared into my eyes like some romantic. _

_It wasn't till later I learned all was not what it seemed, I heard the earsplitting screams and followed them through the castle to find Nicklaus drinking from a servant girl in the dungeons. I gasped in horror before hearing someone whisper my name, Elijah motioned for me to follow. _

_We ran through the castle and exited into the grounds, he told me of his family being monsters and his brother's obsession and warned me to run. To run and never stop, as his brother would hunt me till the day I died. He had been waiting a long time for me, and he wasn't willing to wait any longer. So I ran. _

_It wasn't long till I found a shack and begged for shelter, it also wasn't long before the owner a female named Rose held me hostage. She worked for the Mikhalsons and while there I began to really think I might die thus night, I was forced to feed from this girls wrist to prevent my suicide but I made a grievous error. _

_I hung myself from the rafters that night and as the air left me, my view was distorted by darkness. I woke shortly after and scanned the room, after seeing Rose was gone I stood and started to run. _

_The speed and undiluted adrenalin coursed through me,until I finally reached my home. I took in the sight before me before falling to the ground in grief and loss, my childhood home was in ruins my family slaughtered. _

_I crawl over to my mother who is barely clinging to life. "Mama! Mama please don't leave don't go please, please,please!" I wailed. "Katerina my child, do not weep for me avenge me. This isn't your fa.." She tried before her eyes fell closed, and her breathing stopped leaving me to cry in the center of a blood bath._

_End Flash_

Jeremy's POV

I was out of breath and completely out of ideas at this point, my secret was out and Elena would know soon enough. There was nothing I could do at this point, so I did what I could and told the others what little I knew of Bonnie's family before going to bed.

Bang, Bang, Bang. The sound echoed off the walls like a screeching chalk board, I knew who it was and I didn't care Elena wasn't my problem anymore. My mates and my kind were, She must have opened the door herself because her wails for me hit my ears next, still I didn't move.

Katherine's POV

I gathered a few blood bags from the cooler before hearing the racket at the door, I couldn't help but wonder how the hell we could be related she was so not like me. When heard her moving and calling for Jeremy I reacted, how dare this bleach blonde tramp come into my house and demand to see him.

I couldn't withstand the urge to watch her jaw drop any longer and headed up the stairs, I watched her from there studied her movements and watched her expressions. I had to admit the similarities were uncanny, but she was still far to different from me to even contemplate the idea of befriending her.

Not to mention she was the biggest stick in the mud, Stefan had nothing on her. "Sorry Jeremy isn't hoe right now, can I take a message?" I asked mockingly from my hiding spot. "Who's there? Why are you doing this to my family? Why do we sound alike?" She begged for answers.

"So many questions Elena, tell me what did Stefan tell you of me? I'm sure he mentioned Katherine, I mean I'm really hard to forget. If you asked me he didn't forget, cause your a dead ringer for me." I mocked.

"He..he told me you were dead!" She shrieked. "Oh technically I am Elena, you should know there is more than just life and death by now?" I said, moving from my spot and creeping up behind her.

"But enough with the hide and seek, Hello Elena I'm Katherine." I said. She turned and screamed before dropping to the floor in a dead faint, yes she's nothing like me.

Jeremy's POV

I ran down the stairs after Elena fell silent, I stared at the floor and her body lying upon it. "Relax she isn't dead, the weakling saw me and fainted. She'll wake up soon I promise."

_Mystic Falls Virginia, 2007 Vicky's POV_

_It's been seventeen years and I have returned, word has spread about the new Petrova doppelganger and now she will need my protection. I knew it wasn't her when I saw her, but it still made my dead heart bleed a little. _

_Elena Gilbert, last surviving child of the Petrova line and the new doppelganger. I vowed that day seventeen years ago that Nicklaus would never succeed, that his other half would never be freed as payment for the friend I had lost. _

_I owed it to her, Katherine I owed her this. So I enrolled in Mystic Falls High today, I also met her adopted brother Jeremy and he was nice. It was a welcomed change to be treated the way Katherine had treated me, Elena would not die at the hands of Klaus I would make sure of it._

Author's Note2: This will be the last of the flashes for awhile, so I hope everything makes more sense now. I took the first flash almost directly from the episode **Katerina **in season two, I changed it up a bit and added a couple things. I also took Katherine and Elena's first meeting from that season, and I did change it up. Everyone should be alright with it, but if there are any questions leave a review and or message me.


	6. True Love's Kiss

Author's Note: I am back, and this time I would like to politely ask for people to review. The reason for this is if you don't, I don't know the story is doing well and when stories don't do well I discontinue them. I am discontinuing Your Not Alone and Because Suicide Is Painless until I see interest pick up, and if it doesn't pick up by November 5th I will delete them. So please let me know how I'm doing, or I think I'm doing badly and act accordingly. There will be two endings for this, for those who want it closed and over there will be an ending that won't allow a sequel. For those who want a sequel there will be a second ending, this way those who don't want to read a sequel have their ending now.

Darkness's Triangle

Chapter Six- True Love's Kiss

I sat down on the couch, my legs feeling as though they may come apart. Stefan carefully picked up and laid her on his bed, and now we were just waiting for her to wake up. I looked at Damon and I could tell he was in pain, the fact that he loved my sister was obvious.

I had even told Katherine. She told me just to watch him, that things could get messy if his emotions suddenly change. It wasn't till my sister actually woke that I noticed the disturbance, I saw the look in his eyes and when she kissed Stefan things really went to hell.

I was out of the room in a flash throwing things into a suitcase and calling Katherine, her phone rang and rang so I didn't expect her to answer. "Jeremy, have you been watching our other half?" She asked her voice showing slight annoyance at being disturbed. "About that, we have a problem I'm packing now. Plan B is in effect."

I told her quickly and she hung up without responding, I knew she was heading to the abandoned cabin we had acquired in case of this. I flashed to the door and swung it open, before I was slammed into it. Stefan growling over me as Elena begged him not to end me.

"He knows where she is, they've been planning a backup for awhile." Damon said looking at the floor ashamed. "I should have known better than to love you, you filthy traitor! She was right, you couldn't be trusted. She'll have your heads on a platter, go ahead kill me cause I won't tell you a damn thing." I spat. "Jeremy, please this isn't you your my brother I know you." Elena pleaded.

"We aren't related you piece of filth, oh and Stefan? You may be older but I'm a better fighter." I growled before slamming him into the dear antlers on the wall. I flashed from the house without looking back, there was nothing there for me anymore. The cabin was in Georgia, and she was already there waiting for me as I expected. "So he woke up huh? True love's kiss and all that shit?"

She asked. "Yeah he had me for a minuet but I escaped, he's probably having them pry him off those dear antlers." I replied. "Well then, this sure does change things. I was hoping my compulsion on Damon held for awhile longer, but no such luck. I didn't love him anyway, I love you my little minion." She said.

"I would do anything for you Kat, you know that." I replied. "Of course why do you think I love you so much? Now do me a favor, go kill Caroline Forbes we need another in our ranks . Oh and pick Matt Donovan and Tyler Lockwood, we need food for the four of us Vicky is on her way." She ordered.

I did as she requested and went to retrieve the people she requested, starting with Caroline I knocked on doors and asked to come in and talk. We made it to her room and my fangs came out, her screams echoed through the house as she ran in a desperate attempt to flee.

It was in vain even she knew that as she looked into my blackened hungry eyes, I saw the realization there she had come to a conclusion she knew she was going to die. She fought tooth and nail as I savagely ripped into her throat, her nails dug into my face and shoulder drawing blood her feet kicked out but the struggling began to fade as she succumbed to death's cold embrace.

A single tear escaped her eyes as they dimmed and she departed from this life, I knew what to do but that didn't make it easier. I was there to hurt her, to show her that her brother was dead. So I began to tear her body apart, blood and fluids flew as she was thrown every which way. Once I finished, I went to turn the other two knowing Katherine would approved of the change.

Katherine's POV

Everyone knows how paranoid I am, so I followed Jeremy on his little outing and I could find it in me to be angry with him. I had asked him to turn the girl, but I was okay with him turning the other two males instead I even understood his reasons. He wanted to show her he wasn't the same, that there wasn't anything to be saved which if I was honest I understood having met Elena.

She would chase him through time and space if she thought there was hope, and I am in no mood to deal with that. Of course there was another reason I knew that as well, he missed the third party in our relation ship and he was going to get it back any way he could. It was his way of fixing the lost space, filling the void and if I was honest maybe I wanted him to.

Author's Note 2: Hope it was good, Review!


	7. Power, Blood, Tears

Author's Note: It's that time again I hope everyone had a good weekend, I have decided this will have ten chapters including both endings meaning there will be eight other chapters this one and the next before we get to the tear jerking ending. Vicky will become very important coming up.

Darkness's Triangle: Book One: Heart

Chapter Seven- Power, Blood, Tears

I slunk my way into the next house, having abandoned my quest for the other two victims due to police presence. I sat in the house next door, it wasn't as though the owners would mind they were out of the country. Listening in was easy finding Elena in the chaos was easier, just had to look for the one crying the most. Piece of cake, as was focusing in on just her and the brothers. "Why would he do this, I know him Stefan this isn't him!" She wailed.

"Elena I think it may be time to admit that Jeremy may be gone, at least the one you knew. He has done nothing but hurt people and force others to do the same since he woke, Katherine has gotten her hooks in him to deep he just can't be saved. Look what he did to your best friend Elena, this was obviously a message to stop trying." Stefan explained.

"I don't care, he's still my brother I can't just abandon him!" She sobbed. "Elena he made his choice, you have to let him go with her." Damon said speaking for the first time.

The sound of his voice still tugged at my heartstrings, he traitor he deserved death I will kill him. "You know nothing, this is all your fault you took advantage of him you convinced him to release her! You killed him, you never loved him you used him!" She screamed at him, banging her fists on his chest.

"Your right I did convince him to free her, I did use him and it is my fault he's dead and I'll regret it till I die. But your wrong about one thing, I did love him. I still do, but we have to let him go before more people die Elena!" He screamed back.

I blinked in confusion, he did love me he told them so then why did he leave; why did he abandon us? "I can't Damon I can't I'm not strong enough, I can't I can't I can't." Her knees buckled beneath her, and she collapsed to the ground sobbing.

"I'll be strong enough for both of us, it has to be done Jeremy has to be destroyed or contained. I won't allow more people to die for my mistakes." Damon said. So this was it, they were going to destroy us.

I had to warn Katherine, I moved to the window before something drew me back. "Perhaps we'll contain him and revisit the topic after a decade." Stefan agreed. So they were only going to kill Katherine, I couldn't allow this I wouldn't allow this she was my mate they won't touch her. I flashed from the house onto the street and bit the first police officer I saw, before dragging him to the house.

I threw him inside and flashed on top of him and resumed my feast, this time when he was close to death I bit in to my wrist and forced some of my blood down his throat before snapping his neck. His body dropped to the floor like a sack of Idaho potatoes and it hit me, I have created my first vampire.

I did what any territorial and scared vampire would do, I did it again and again and again. Paramedics, Firefighters, Police Officers, I turned at least one of each. By the time I finally pulled myself together and looked at the living room, every comfortable surface had a transitioning vampire.

I counted quickly and reached the last one before I sighed and fall to the floor, I had killed seven people eight if you counted Caroline but these seven were different they'll come back. I was in way over my head and I couldn't call Katherine, I couldn't bare for her to know that I had shut down that I had let her down.

So I called the only other person in my phone that I knew would pick up. The phone rang for awhile, so long in fact that I thought he may not answer at all. But when his groggy voice came through I couldn't help but smile. "Matt, I need your help I'm at 2089 Farisway and bring a shovel." I told the boy before hanging up.

I had to say this for the blonde boy, he may be blonde but he ain't stupid. He should up around thirty minuets latter with the shovel in hand before knocking on the door, I quickly made sure they'd all be down for awhile longer before opening the door.

"I messed up Matt I messed up so bad, I can't call Elena for this she's pissed enough with me as it is. I went to see Caroline tonight, I wanted to ask for help but her blood it smelt so good Matt. I couldn't stop myself and before I knew it she was dead, and Elena thinks I did it on purpose their planning to kill Katherine and lock me up for a decade. I panicked and I killed them, I need your help to bury them I don't want to die." I gushed.

"Alright I'll help you, you know you can count on me for anything Jere. I'd take a bullet for you man, we're bros. So lets get em in the ground before they wake up huh?" He said picking up the one on the couch, and putting it in his truck bed. I thanked him and within ten minuets we had them loaded, we climbed in the truck and drove to the old cemetery across Wickery Bridge.

"So your a vampire now huh, how is that working what's it like?" Matt inquired. "Well it's different, I was turned because of love some are turned because they ask others against their will I'm a lucky one." I replied.

"What would I have to do to become a vampire, would I have to know someone? I would be interested in it, I'm kind of desperate to find a purpose." He said. "I think I can help you out, but I have to talk to Kat first." I answered. The car stopped and I flashed to call Katherine I couldn't keep her in the dark forever.

"Kat it's me, I got us some new recruits and I wanted to ask a favor. It concerns the blonde jock, he want's to be turned I was wondering if we could help him with that."

Author's Note 2: I hope this was alright, I'm going to eat and then type some more so BRB review!


	8. Battle Ready

Author's Note: Okay here we are the last chapter before I write up the endings, fair warning there will be blood in this chapter. More will join Katherine and Jeremy's undead army, while Elena and the brothers gather an army of their own this is the epic battle everyone has waited for. Sit back relax and enjoy, cause this is going to be a longer one.

Darkness's Triangle: Book One: Heart

Chapter Eight- Battle Ready

I ended the call with a positive answer, Katherine had mixed feelings at the moment. While she was quite pissed that I had gone against orders, she was also happy to have more people for the army. She had been going to Saint Louis and turning people there before bring them back, this was extremely handy because it didn't draw a lot of attention.

The problem now was that I had now undone all of it, we needed to get ready and fast because people in this town still remember. It is only a matter of time before we have a firing squad at our door, while this cabin wasn't common knowledge it wasn't inconspicuous either.

So from this moment on she told me the rules no longer apply, we are preparing for war attention doesn't matter any more. I carefully snuck back to the truck and explained the situation to Matt insisting that if he chose this life, he would be forced to fight in our war.

I had hoped to convince him to cease this pursuit, but he insisted just the same. So I did as I promised and sunk my fangs into his neck, the warm blood flowed to me as he put up no resistance and once I felt his heart began to slow I pulled away.

He was weak and stumbled into the truck, and I asked him once more if he was sure. With his nod I shoved my bleeding wrist into his mouth, I then pushed him over the cliff we were next to. He was dead after hitting the first rock, but his body kept making cracking and crunching noises.

It didn't even make me flinch, I was used to those noises now I had heard them a lot tonight. I flashed down the cliff where the body landed before burying it like the others, they wouldn't wake for another hour plenty of time for me to gather a few more.

Our army now stood at a hundred if you included the ones she had gathered for months before, now I was hungry the small taste of Matt's blood flows through awakening the thirst. I flashed from the scene and was back to town with a blink, the police still patrolling the street would soon become my dinner.

I began at one end of the street and dragged them into ally after ally, I bit them all let their blood flow into my body before I slowly killed them with my blood in their systems. I had just finished with the last one when the hour ended, I started to head back but stopped at the edge of town when I picked up Elena's voice.

"Sheriff, they are making an army we need to be ready. I know how my brother thinks, it's not Katherine killing people it's him. He targeted Caroline because we were close, now he's hungry scared and confused and is killing anyone for food. I am aware he can't just be let go, but we found a way to contain him without killing him." She explained. I didn't listen any further, they were moving I needed to get back to the others.

I was almost there when Matt flashed to a stop in front of me, his eyes were a blood red and I just sighed and offer my wrist to him. He bit into it and drank greedily without any talking and I had to wrench him off a few minuets latter.

"We need to get the others fed, tell them how to turn people and to turn their meal when their done eating. Elena went to Sheriff Forbes earlier than I suspected, we have a couple hours maybe more before they'll attack. We need as many vampires as possible so extend your feeding to the outer cities." I told him. "Aright, but the others aren't as brain powered as I am I think some of them were brain damaged during transition." He said. 

"That's fine just make as many vampires as you can, I have to go fill Katherine in she'll wonder why I have yet returned." I told him, he nodded before I flashed back to the cabin finding Vicky and Katherine inside. "We have four hours at the most, the others are out turning more while feeding as we speak." I informed them. "Excellent Jeremy, I haven't seen you much in the past couple days though. Come give me a kiss sweetie." Katherine replied.

I walked over to her and her lips met mine, I was sure if I had been human I would have died without breathing for so long. Our reunion was short lived when we heard the flashing of about one hundred and thirty vampires return to the cabin, we didn't even need to invite them in because within minuets the cabin was surrounded by the towns people supernatural and otherwise.

We flashed together and reappeared on the front line, I was personally surprised to see Elena gripping a sword on the opposite front line next to Stefan Damon and Bonnie. "Nice to see you again witch, I should have snapped your pretty little neck instead of biting it." I growled.

"Jeremy there is still time just surrender, we won't hurt you." Elena said. "Oh no, you'll just stick me in a box for a couple decades I think not. ATTACK!" I screamed. What followed for the next couple of hours was pure chaos, Bonnie threw vampires through the air or set them on fire. Elena sliced through a few like butter with her sword, Stefan and Damon ripped hearts out.

I lost sight of them though, cause as soon as the fighting started I got in to it. Humans charged me from left and right before falling to join the others in a pool of blood, Katherine was further away and doing as well as I was.

I was taken by surprised by Alaric stabbing me in the back, surprisingly missing his mark before I turned and sliced through his neck with my hand. It was then that a heard a scream, I froze unable to move as my blood ran cold.

This was the curse of being immortal having to take life from the living to survive, yet there were still those very few that chose this life. Those very few were known to be gifted with powers unknown to normal vampires, they were the elite the elders the gifted the unkillable.

Me and Matt were part of this group of higher beings, because of this we would be hunted by even our own kind. They'll want to kill what they can't possibly understand, in this respect I guess they were alike humans and vampires both afraid of things they don't know. Still I can't stop wondering what it was like to be dead, because only then are we truly immortal.

Author's Note2: Alright next will be the two endings, I hope you all like at least one of em please review!


	9. End It All 1

Author's Note: Okay so here is ending one, this is the one that closes everything up. Ending two will be the one the sequel builds off of, You will cry during this one if you have a heart. I hope it's alright, and please try not to form a lynch mob. Several characters die here be advised.

Warning: Multiple counts of character death you've been warned. Reader's discretion is advised.

Darkness's Triangle: Book One: Heart

Chapter Nine- End It All 1

Slow motion, that is what the feeling is like when you see a loved one die. It feels as though the world is moving in slow motion, that's exactly how I feel when I hear that scream. I know what it means, it means someone I care about has died. In that one second my world crashes down around me, I land on the ground my eyes wide motionless. I'm not dead I know that, I'm just in shock.

Seeing a friend or a family member does that, but it doesn't it easier it makes it almost unbearable. There is no rushing to their side to try and save them, there is no helping there is only your own pain.

You feel so much pain in a single instance that your body shuts down, it makes it worse you can't escape it by focusing on something because you can't move. 'What could I have done?' 'Were there signs of what was to come?' 'If I had been a second earlier could I have saved them?'

These are some of the thoughts that go through our minds when someone we love dies, and the answer to all of them is no. Suddenly my senses come back to me and I shoot up, I see Elena standing over her body. Vicky was dead, my sister had killed my best friend. I saw red and tackled her to the ground, I was only seconds away from killing her when Katherine lifted me off her.

"Jeremy, Vicky is gone. We have to go we're losing badly, our forces have dropped by half." She explains. The last thing I see before we flash away is Bonnie killing Matt, his head exploding and it was all my fault. We reached our safe house that we had prepared on the outskirts of town, we threw clothes into suitcases and within minuets we were ready to flee.

The twenty vampires that we had made that had survived the slaughter up and ran, they had known it was over. We left Mystic Falls that day, in fact we left Virginia all together and headed to Florida to rebuild our army. We would return one day soon, and this time we wouldn't lose.

Unfortunately our luck had just run out as we soon discovered they had found us, it was more of a feeling then anything else Katherine said it was the survival instinct kicking in. That this could only mean mortal peril was coming, that we have to move again as soon as possible. We went hunting to build our strength for a fight, we knew one of two things would happen tonight.

We either would win and finally be free, or we wouldn't be leaving Florida alive. We obviously hoped for the first one, but honestly at this point we're tired of running. If we die tonight so be it, they can't do anything else to us that they haven't already.

This was when I heard it, slow and deliberate footsteps obviously a trap. The only problem was the trap might really be the trap, they might think us so smart as to directly avoid the foot steps and walk the opposite way into the real trap. I decided to go for the steps, I didn't know where Katherine had gone but I could assume she returned to the safe house.

I knew I had made the right choice when I found Damon alone, his smirk dropped and he had obviously been the brains of this plan. "I wasn't expecting you, I thought if anyone figured it out it would be her. I could kill her, but you.." He trailed off. I slammed him into the brick wall behind him, before thrusting my hand into his chest and clutching his heart.

"So this is where we ended up, you shattered my heart and I'm about to do the same how Ironic." I said with a smirk.

Elena and Stefan came around the corner then, they stopped when they saw us though.

"Where is she, do you have her?" I asked squeezing the heart and causing obvious discomfort.

"No we don't, she's getting ready to leave and then coming back for you. Now please put Damon down, we'll let you both go if you do please Jeremy." She begged. "Elena you are really full of shit, and your a horrible liar." I told her before ripping Damon's heart from his chest, holding it close to me I laughed.

"What a fitting end this is, I got to break his heart too. My only regret my dear sweet sister, is that I didn't rip your head off when I had the chance." I told her. I sensed Katherine behind me, I knew she saw what I had done.

"I did it for us, he deserved to die for his treachery. I love Kat." I told her after turning around. "I know, I love you too Jere." She said.

I smiled as a stake was thrust through my back and into my heart, I heard Katherine's scream of pure agony and I felt her body land next to mine. Our hands joined as our last act, our corpses desiccating in the ally a smile on our faces. My last coherent thought being that I finally had my answer, I knew how it felt to die and it sucked.

Author's Note 2:I promise that ending two doesn't have this much death, and to Primavera15 don't fret dear friend Vicky doesn't die in ending two. Review!


	10. End It All 2

Author's Note: This is the final chapter, and this is the one with a much happier ending in my book. Be warned there still is some character death, I also would like to thank Primavera15 for her consent to do a sequel! Vicky is such a great character and I was so happy to get permission to use her again, also thanks to Remka for the reviews and for being with me from beginning to end. Book two is in the works so be patient!

Darkness's Triangle: Book One: Heart

Chapter Ten- End It All 2

Time stopped my body stopped and fear ran through me, I had never felt this way before. I turned to see Sheriff Forbes had cornered Vicky, she was taking aim and fired three shots. Vicky dodged two but the third hit her leg. I flashed behind the blonde woman before tapping her shoulder. "Excuse me Sheriff, but I believe you owe my friend an apology." I told her.

"Jeremy put your hands up, up where I can see em. I don't want to shoot you, but I will if you try anything-" She was cut off by my hand slicing through her neck, her head rolling to a stop at Elena's feet. She gave a shriek and looked at me as the body hit the ground, I picked Vicky up and carried her away from the scene.

I called for Matt and told him to retrieve Katherine, we had lost half our forces and it was time for plan B. I packed our shit and furniture with Vicky's help as soon as the wound healed, by the time Matt returned with Katherine we had the shit loaded in a van we had stolen.

Katherine hopped in the drivers seat and I called shot gun, while the other two grumbled about me being childish and climbed in the back. I casually asked her where we were headed, but my only reply was "Far Away." I sat quietly after that and just went along with the ride, I didn't stir again till we were passing a sign that said

'Welcome To Louisiana'. Our vehicle didn't come to a stop though till we passed yet another sign, only this on said 'Welcome To New Orleans'. I heard Vicky let out a squeal and Katherine laugh at our friend, and then we were out of the car walking through the rather large city.

We quickly cam to a large building, one that only Vicky and Katherine seemed to recognize. The answer to my unasked question became clear soon enough though, as scents from at least a dozen vampires and a couple werewolves entered my nose.

"Katherine!" I heard a woman yell from among the crowd. I was utterly astonished when a little blonde girl vampire threw herself at Katherine, I was even more confused when she let the woman live until I saw her face.

I had seen this woman's picture in Stefan's room, and Damon had talked about her once or twice even mentioning she was coming to visit for Stefan's birthday next month. Lexi was her name, and according to Damon she hated Katherine with a passion, said that she blamed Katherine for Stefan's ripper faze.

That didn't seem to be the case however, the woman hugged each other and asked the usual questions like "where have you been?" "Hows it going?" "Oh my god did you turn the doppelganger's brother?" I came back to reality then, apparently one of the brothers had mentioned me to her. I actually found her face rather hysterical when she told Lexi I was in love with her, it was the better part of my day that's for sure.

The small blonde eventually turned to me and looked me over for a good five minuets, inspecting my body and clothes thoroughly. After what seemed like forever she squeezed my ass, and went back to Katherine.

"Yup he's a keeper, but you know the brothers are going to be pissed right?" She asked. "Actually old friend that's why I'm here, they already are and they slaughtered my army. I suspect they'll come here looking for us before long, it's time to choose a side Lexi." Katherine replied.

"I knew this would happen one day, you know you can count on me girl we were friends before those boys were born. Now let's get y'all to a light tight place, sun rise is coming." She said before leading us away.

Lexi set us up with a three bedroom apartment, the place was light tight and looked as though it cost more than one makes in a life time. When I asked Katherine all she said was that "There is a reason only vampires rent it." I laughed and flopped into our bed, I felt it shift and Katherine's arms wrap around my waist protectively before I fell asleep.

The next day as we predicted I woke up to my survival instinct going nuts, we knew they had arrived in New Orleans. The battle was fast approaching so we woke the others, after awhile Lexi came in with another woman Katherine knew and she charmed a ring for Matt.

With that we informed Lexi the time was coming and she suggested we find them first, we'd have the element of surprise and there was a secluded clearing that humans never entered. So we did what she suggested, but first we decided to go to the clearing and as luck would have it we didn't need to search for them.

To my surprise however there were five of them instead of three, I saw Elena, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, and Tyler. They matched us, so that meant we each killed one. "Lexi why are you doing this, I thought we were friends?" Stefan asked his voice breaking.

"I'm sorry Stef, us girls gotta stick together. Y'all made your choice." She replied. He nodded and we picked our opponent, I of course picked Tyler. We attacked and I noticed we were one short, Vicky had left. We fought on though, and we fought hard. I managed to kill Tyler before Bonnie pinned me, his body ripped apart by my teeth was littering the clearing.

We had lost, and Vicky had left us. We were taken back to Mystic Falls, all four of us were alive. "We're going to put you guys in the tomb, I doubt you'll last the day those vampires are starving I doubt they'll mind eating their own." Stefan said.

We were shoved in and the door sealed behind us, leaving us in total darkness. Finally after what felt like days, the door opened again and Vicky stepped through and motioned for us to follow her out.

"Did ya miss me?"

Author's Note 2: I hope this was better for those who wanted a sequel, it is in the works be patient it will come. Primavera15 will make sure of it haha. Review!


End file.
